Strip Poker
by kanayaaaa
Summary: A "friendly" game... Porrim, Dave, Sollux, Feferi, Aranea, Meenah, AND MORE!


Thegame:

cuttlefishCuller [CC] joined chat.

anonymous [?] joined chat.

Meenah [MEENAH] joined chat.

anonymous [?] is now turntechGodhead [TG].

TG: yo yo

MEENAH: sup

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

anonymous [?] joined chat.

EB: hey

CC: )(i everyone.

TG: so, whos up for a new game?

CC: I am.

EB: sure

anonymous [?] is now grimAuxiliatrix [GA].

GA: I Suppose

TG: what do you guys feel like?

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] disconnected.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] joined chat.

CC: Um w)(ale we )(ave t)(is random bottle, t)(is deck of cards, and I t)(ink t)(e troll version of Monopoly.

GA: What Are The Options

MEENAH: Im good for anyfin

anonymous [?] joined chat.

MEENAH: anyone up for spin the bottle?

anonymous [?] is now gallowsCalibrator [GC].

GA: I Guess

TG: hell yeah

EB: ok

GC: ((1 H4V3 NO 1D34 WH4T'S UP W1TH MY COMPUT3R))

CC: S)(ore.

GA: Who Will Spin First

GC: ((BUT 1'M ST4Y1NG H3R3 1N TH1S S1T3, BUT 1'M DO1NG SOM3TH1NG TO H3LP MY 4NNOY1NG S1BL1NG. TH3 PROBL3M P4SS3D TO H1S COMPUT3R))

TG: i guess i will

CC: Okay.

TG: you guys ready?

GA: ((Terezi Maybe It Is Your Internet And Not The Computers)

EB: yup

GA: I Am

TG: *spins*

TG: *lands on meenah*

MEENAH: ((try restarting the router if you have one))

GC: ((W3 R3S3T TH3 W1F1 495735028 T1M3S. BUT H1S COMPUT3R 1S OLD 4ND 1'M TH3 ONLY ON3 WHO KNOWS HOW TO D34L W1TH TH3 STUP1D FUCK1NG TH1NG.))

MEENAH: ((this is why someone needs to make an msparp app))

CC: ((I agree^))

GA: ((Oh My Gog That Would Be The Best Thing In The World))

TG: *leans over and kisses meenah*

anonymous [?] joined chat.

MEENAH: * kisses back*

anonymous [?] disconnected.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] disconnected.

anonymous [?] joined chat.

anonymous [?] is now Porrim [PORRIM].

CC: So w)(o is next?

TG: *sits back down, wipes mouth* damn. nice.

GA: I Think Meenah Would Go Next Since It Landed On Her

MEENAH: *spins bottle*

PORRIM: o+h! Spin the bo+ttle! Yummy!

MEENAH: was that john or kanaya? I cant tell

CC: I t)(ink it was Kanaya.

MEENAH: whale then, here goes nofin * kisses kanaya*

GA: *Kisses Meenah Back*

TG: *raises eyebrows*

MEENAH: *sits back down* not bad maryam

PORRIM: Thank go+d she's kissing tro+lls instead o+f humans this time.

CC: Kanaya is next.

GA: *Closes Eyes And Spins Bottle*

CC: *watc)(es it spin*

EB: why are you closing your eyes?

GA: No Exact Reason I Just Do Not Particularly Want To Know Who It Lands On

PORRIM: and it landed o+n...

anonymous [?] joined chat.

CC: Jo)(n.

anonymous [?] disconnected.

PORRIM: well, kiss!

GA: *Opens Eyes* Come Here John *Grabs Johns Shirt And Kisses Him*

CC: Jo)(n is next now.

EB: ok... *spins bottle*

PORRIM: little startled?

EB: no, caught off guard it a better term.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] joined chat.

GC: ((1 4M B4CK :_:))

CC: *watc)(es bottle*

CC: ((Yay))

TG: ((got everything under control?))

PORRIM: This is so+ exciting

GC: ((Y34H. 1 LOST SOUND, BUT TH4T'S NORM4L FOR MY COMPUT3R.))

GA: ((About Time))

MEENAH: ((welome back))

GC: ((YOU'R3 T3LL1NG M3 U_U))

EB: (( hey ))

TG: who'd it land on?

PORRIM: ((we missed yo+u))

GC: *COM3S 4ND S1TS DOWN* WH4T'S 3V3RYBODY DO1NG? ((4ND 1 M1SS3D YOU GUYS 3 ))

EB: (( yes we did ))

GA: Spind The Bottle

CC: And It just landed on Dvae.

PORRIM: o+h the jo+hnxdave

CC: *Dave ((Cat stop bumping me))

GC: 1SN'T TH4T TH3 HUM4N G4M3 WH3R3 YOU SP1N 4 BOTTL3 4ND WH3N 1T L4NDS YOU K1SS? BL4RGH TH4T DO3SN'T SOUND 4PP34L1NG

TG: shit. well, i guess i know what i signed up for.

MEENAH: depends who it lands on

PORRIM: yum

TG: *grabs johns shirt and kisses him*

MEENAH: damn that hot

PORRIM: super ho+t

CC: *blus)(es*

GC: 1T SM3LLS GROSS 1N H3R3. 1 DON'T W4NT TO KNOW

EB: *falls back when dave lets go* whats with everyone grabbing my shirt?!

TG: *sits back down* fuck, that was. ugh. sorry, john

EB: *sighs* its ok dave. thats part of the game isn't it?

CC: Dave's turn again.

gallowsCalibrator's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] joined chat.

TG: yeah

TG: *spins*

PORRIM: we are all so+ fun

CC: Yea I guess

PORRIM: why yo+u so+ do+wn? anyo+ne kiss yo+u yet?

TG: who did it land on?

CC: No but It's okay. *Smiles*

PORRIM: lo+vin yo+ur girl po+wer spirit *puts hand o+ut fo+r high five*

GA: Feferi It Seems

CC: *)(ig)( fives wit)( Porrim*

gallowsCalibrator's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] joined chat.

PORRIM: hell yeah see we all are just aweso+me

GC: DON'T 4SK M3.

TG: *leans over and kisses feferi*

CC: *Blus)(es and kisses Dave back*

MEENAH: d'aaww

CC: Reely, Meena)(? *Blus)( deepens*

GC: SM3LLS L1K3 W3T COOL K1D 1N H3R3 H3H3H3

TG: *sits down* good job. i've had worse *glances at john*

PORRIM: hehehhehehehehhehehehheheh there yo+u go+ piexes lo+o+kinh girl

PORRIM: heh

TG: it feels like awkward cool kid in here, tz

GC: F33L 4ND SM3LL 1S D1FF3R3NT

GA: Go On And Spin Now Feferi

gallowsCalibrator's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] joined chat.

CC: *Spins and watc)(es it*

TG: yeah, ill say

PORRIM: anyo+ne need a learning

CC: *Watc)(es it land on Meena)(*

GC: HOW H4RD 4R3 YOU 4LL SP1NN1NG TH1S, 3X4CTLY?

PORRIM: anyo+ne need a peppermint tic tac? *o+ffers a hand full*

TG: shitm yes

TG: *shit,

GC: H4H4H4, NOW 1 KNOW WH4T 4WKW4RD SM3LLS L1K3

MEENAH: *takes one*

GC: *HOLDS OUT H4ND 1N G3N3R4L D1R3CT1ON* YOU KNOW 1 WOULD LOV3 ON3

MEENAH: whale then

PORRIM: *places o+ne in her hand*

CC: Wow...

cuttlefishCuller's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

GA: *Picks Up A Tic Tac And Pops It In Mouth* Thank You Porrim

ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Meenah's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] joined chat.

Meenah [MEENAH] joined chat.

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

GC: NOW, TRY NOT TO SP1N SO H4RD.

CC: ((C)(at let me speak))

CC: Wow...

Porrim's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Porrim [PORRIM] joined chat.

PORRIM: im still here!

PORRIM: co+nnectio+ns fishy

MEENAH: ((be back in a mo))

CC: I reely don't want to do t)(is... s)(e's my Dancestor.

GC: 1 DON'T TH1NK YOU SHOULD H4V3 TO.

TG: i had to kis john, man

TG: i dunno

PORRIM: well she just po+pped a tic tac

GC: 4ND WH4T DO3S TH3 JURY TH1NK?

TG: do whatever

TG: maybe respin

EB: just think shes someone else

MEENAH: but johns not your dancestor

GA: Kiss Her Now

GC: R3SP1N GR4NT3D. F3F3R1, YOU H4V3 ON3 R3SP1N.

CC: T)(ank you... *Respins*

GC: TH3 JURY H4S 4LR34DY D3C1D3D, M4RY4M.

PORRIM: maryams do+ what maryams do+

CC: *Lands on Porrim t)(is time*

PORRIM: yum

PORRIM: ho+pe my teeth do+n't bo+ther yo+u ;-)

MEENAH: ((afk be back in a mo))

CC: Probably not.

CC: *Kisses Porrim reely quick*

Porrim's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Porrim [PORRIM] joined chat.

PORRIM: co+me here feferi! *grabs her

CC: Okay.

PORRIM: *licks teeth* delicio+us!

TG: *leans over to gc* you enjoying this?

CC: Your next.

GC: 4LR1GHT, NOW TRY NOT TO SP1N TOO H4RD

GC: SM3LLS R34L W31RD 1N H3R3, SO 4 L1TTL3

PORRIM: *spins really really hard*

TG: oh shit

GC: J3GUS, D1DN'T SM3LL TH4T ON3 COM1NG

PORRIM: dave o+r Terezi?

EB: i think its more terezi

TG: same

GC: WH4T

GC: W41T WH4T

CC: Same )(ere.

PORRIM: *grabs Terezi's legs, pulls her clo+se and kisses passio+nately*

GA: Porrim Sure Seems To Enjoy This Game

GA: Maybe A Bit Too Much

TG: whoa

PORRIM: o+o+ps! ;-) *licks teeth with a smile*

GC: *GL4SS3S F4LL OFF* -TH3R3GO3STHOS3-

CC: Wow...

TG: *blushes deeply*

GC: *F4LLS ONTO B4CK* SO...M4NY...COLORS...

CC: *blus)(es*

EB: uhh *looks away* i'm going to pretend that never happened

TG: *helps tz up* you okay?

turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

PORRIM: *winks* wanna meet up later?

CC: ((I'll be back in couple minutes or so))

GC: 1F 1 H4D 3Y3S TH3Y WOULD PROB4BLY B3 SP1N1NG. 1T W4S L1K3 T4ST1NG 3V3RY TROLL 4T ONC3. C4N 1 H4V3 MY GL4SS3S, NOW?

GC: *BLUSH3S 4ND SCR4TCH3S TH3 B4CK OF H3R N3CK*

GA: *Cringes At Porrims Remark*

EB: (( i gotta head out. bye guys! ))

ectoBiologist [EB] disconnected.

TG: (see ya))

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

PORRIM: ho+w was kissing a rainbo+w drinker?

ectoBiologist [EB] disconnected.

TG: *hands tz her glasses*

GC: ((BY3! D:))

TG: there you go

MEENAH: ((Im back))

PORRIM: ho+w was kissing a rainbo+w drinker?

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] is now arachnidsGrip [AG].

GC: *PUTS TH3M DOWN* L1K3 L1CK1NG R41NBOWS. S3NSORY OV3RLO4D

PORRIM: TASTE THE RAINBOW!

TG: Your turn to spin, terezi

TG: once your ready, haha

GC: *SP1NS TH3 BOTTL3* JUST T3LL M3 WH3N 1T L4NDS

GC: *PUTS GL4SS3S B4CK ON*

PORRIM: dave yo+u jealo+us?

TG: erm

TG: well

GC: SO 1S SOM3BODY GO1NG TO T3LL M3 1F 1T L4ND3D OR 4M 1 GO1NG TO H4V3 TO GU3SS

PORRIM: it co+o+l if it lands o+n me?

PORRIM: o+r is that no+t co+o+lkid eno+ugh

GC: H3H3, NOT 4G41N. 1'M GO1NG TO GU3SS. *PO1NTS OUT* ON3, TWO, COOL K1D. *GR4BS D4V3'S SH1RT BY TH3 COLL4R 4ND K1SS3S H1M*

TG: *gasps slightly, kisses back a little harder*

GC: *L3T'S GO 4ND F4LLS B4CK, T4K1NG H1S SUNGL4SS3S W1TH H3R, S3TT1NG H3RS ON TH3 FLOOR 4ND PUTT1NG H1S ON*

PORRIM: wo+ah wo+nder who+ wo+uld to+p? right meenah?

TG: oh shit

TG: *closes eyes*

MEENAH: yep

GC: TH3S3 GL4SS3S SM3LL GOOD, BUT NOT 4S GOOD 4S M1N3. 1'M K33P1NG TH3M FOR NOW.

PORRIM: dave yo+ur eyes are so+ co+o+l?

TG: sure thing, i guess *puts on terezis glasses*

TG: holy shit

PORRIM: no+ beautiful

TG: dont you fuckers tell anyone about my eyes. especially stubbyhorns mcshoutynook

GC: TH1S G4M3 1S L1K3 R41NBOW RUMPUS P4RTY TOWN 4LL OV3R 4G41N

PORRIM: so+unds tempting put no+ o+ne shares secrets aro+und her

PORRIM: *here

TG: i guess its my spin

TG: *spins*

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

ectoBiologist [EB] disconnected.

arachnidsGrip [AG] is now grimAuxiliatrix [GA].

PORRIM: guess jo+hn left befo+re it co+uld land o+n him

GC: MOST L1K3LY.

MEENAH: this is a reely long spin

TG: whod it land on? i cant see in these glasses

PORRIM: meenah

MEENAH: this again? *grabs daves shirt*

TG: *kisses meenah back*

GC: *L1CKS D4V3'S SUNGL4SS3S WH1L3 H3 K1SS3S M33N4H, S3TT1NG TH3M ON TH3 FLOOR B3FOR3 H3 NOT1C3S*

PORRIM: lo+o+king go+o+d

PORRIM: meenah? dave?

TG: *pulls back*

PORRIM: Terezi, what do+ we do+?

TG: *gasps*

TG: holy shit

TG: you troll girls dont let up

MEENAH: *grabs tighter*

PORRIM: hey no+w meenah

TG: whoa fucl

TG: *fuck

GC: H3H3H3, SH3'S NOT GO1NG TO L3T UP

CC: ((Back))

GC: ((M1SS3D 4 F3W TH1NGS.))

CC: ((Like w)(at?))

PORRIM: ((yeah a lo+t))

PORRIM: ((who+ last kissed when yo+u left))

MEENAH: ((omg this stupid chat is eating my messages and spitting them back out way later and making me look like an idiot))

PORRIM: yo+ur co+o+l ;-)

TG: ((its fine))

TG: *sits down* shit. *still blushing*

CC: ((O)( okay))

TG: Hey, my glasses

TG: *takes of terezis, reaches for his*

MEENAH: whale, might as well spin again *spins*

GC: *GR4BS H3RS B4CK, T4K1NG 4 L1CK*

PORRIM: meenah yo+ur up

TG: thanks, ter- Oh FUCK, why are they WET?

GC: T4STY 8]

PORRIM: when will it sto+p im getting dizzy

CC: Wow... T)(is is taking long.

PORRIM: meenah?

TG: *wipes off glasses, smirking at gc*

MEENAH: Porrim

GC: *SM1RKS* YOU KN3W TH1S W4S GO1NG TO H4PP3N. JUST L1K3 M33N4H 4ND PORR1M KNOW TH3 4NSW3R TO, "WHO TOPS." OBV1OUSLY M3. JUST1C3 DO3SN'T ONLY TOP CR1M1N4LS.

PORRIM: *smirks and plays with meenahs braids

PORRIM: *

GC: WHO 1S N3XT?

TG: heh, i guess you're right

CC: So does anyone want to play a different game?

TG: im still down for whatever

MEENAH: same here

GA: *Ahem* Terezi There Is No Need What So Ever To Discuss Your And Daves...Pailing Situation

GC: GOODBY3, COLORS. YOU WH3R3 PR3TTY WH3N 1 K1SS3D JUST 4NYBODY.

PORRIM: I'll be back ;)

Porrim [PORRIM] disconnected.

Porrim [PORRIM] joined chat.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] disconnected.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] joined chat.

TG: *leans back, accidently puts his hand on tz's*

GC: ((CH4T PL34S3 L3T M3 M3SS4G3 1 W1LL G1V3 YOU HUGS OR SOM3 SH1T C'MON.))

CC: W)(ale w)(at do you guys want to play?

GC: D4V3 4R3 YOU DO1NG WH4T TH3 HUM4NS C4LL, "M4K1NG 4 MOV3"? B3C4US3 1F YOU 4R3 1 ST1LL DON'T G3T 1T

TG: *blushes* oh shit

TG: uhm

TG: sorry

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] disconnected.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] joined chat.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] is now arachnidsGrip [AG].

arachnidsGrip [AG] disconnected.

arachnidsGrip [AG] joined chat.

GC: ST1LL CONFUS3D, BUT 4LL 1S FORG1V3N

CC: )(i Vriska.

GC: H1 VR1SK4

TG: shit, im bad at wooing the human ladies, trolls are no different *shrugs*

MEENAH: yo serket

AG: sup every8ody.

TG: hey, vris

GC: 1F YOU W4NT TO "WOO" M3, 4LL YOU H4V3 TO DO 1S G1V3 M3 R3D CH4LK

GC: B3C4US3 4LL 1 H4V3 L3FT 1S L1M3 GR33N 4ND V1OL3T

TG: i have some, but i think i'll wait til later to give you any *smirks*

AG: Hot damn, go get that shit from Nepeta. Paint isn't the only thing that 8itch uses for her wall.

Meenah's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Meenah [MEENAH] joined chat.

TG: so, what do you guys want to do now?

GC: YOU 4R3 SO M34N TO M3 *SM1RKS* 4ND SH3 WON'T L3T M3 H4V3 4NYMOR3. SH3 N33DS 1T FOR H3R R3DROM SH1PS OR WH4T3V3R

MEENAH: truth or dare anyone?

GC: WHY NOT

CC: S)(ore.

AG: Yeah, 8ut hurry up 8efore it gets lame.

TG: what do you feel like playing?

GC: WHO GO3S F1RST ?

CC: Trut)( or Dare, Dave.

TG: dare

CC: I dare you to reveal your feelings for Terezi.

TG: *blushes*

TG: oh uh

TG: *clears throat* i guess it what you hornheads would call

TG: uh

AG: *raises eye8rows* Come on, cool guy. Let's make this shit interesting.

TG: red quadrant stuff

TG: mateshit or something

GC: ((TH1S CH4T 1S B4LLS GR13HTJKLDGJ. L3T M3 SP334K.))

AG: You want her. 8adly.

TG: blushes harder*

GC: *KNOCKS D4V3 OV3R H1M 4ND L4YS ON H1M* 4R3 COOL K1DS SUPPOS3D TO B3 S4PS?

GC: 1T TOOK YOU LONG 3NOUGH

TG: *gasps*

CC: *Giggles* So w)(o is next?

TG: whoa

TG: cool

CC: *Giggles* so w)(o is next?

GC: 1'M NOT MOV1NG, BY TH3 W4Y

arachnidsGrip [AG] disconnected.

arachnidsGrip [AG] joined chat.

TG: *bites lip* okay. i guess.

GC: 4ND 1T'S M4T3SPR1T..BUT TH4T'S 34RTH HUMOR 1 GU3SS. BUT CLOS3 3NOUGH

arachnidsGrip [AG] disconnected.

TG: *looks at the rest of the group* uh, whos nexT?

gallowsCalibrator's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] joined chat.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] joined chat.

GC: ((DON'T YOU L13 TO TH3M, CH4T.))

cuttlefishCuller's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] joined chat.

GC: 1 TH1NK 1T WOULD B3 YOUR TURN TO 4SK

TG: uhm

TG: meenah

TG: truth or dare

MEENAH: dare

TG: drop a sick beat and rap about how cool i am

CC: ((Reely c)(at?))

GC: ((W3 N33D 4N 4PP FOR 1T. J3GUUUUUUUUUSSSS))

CC: ((Yes we do))

arachnidsGrip [AG] joined chat.

CC: Coming on Meena)(.

MEENAH: okay gimme a sec

MEENAH: dear cod, whale here it goes

TG: lets hear it, bro

arachnidsGrip [AG] is now grimAuxiliatrix [GA].

cuttlefishCuller's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] joined chat.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] disconnected.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] joined chat.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] disconnected.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] joined chat.

MEENAH: theres this cool cat dave

MEENAH: and hes the glubbin shit

MEENAH: he aint trippin

MEENAH: hes sippin on his apple juice

MEENAH: ((sorry guys I cant rap!))

TG: better than nothing

TG: *high fives meenah*

GC: ((TH4T W4S 4CTU4LLY GOOD OMFG.))

GA: ((Your Rap Has Officially Made My Day))

CC: Good Job. 38D

GA: How Exquisite

CC: ((I'm going to post you rap on SM)( is t)(at okay?))

MEENAH: ((go ahead))

CC: ((Awesome))

MEENAH: *high fives dave back*

TG: your turn, i think

MEENAH: okay... Kanaya, truth or dare

MEENAH: okay... Kanaya, truth or dare?

MEENAH: (( dammit chat))

anonymous [?] joined chat.

anonymous [?] is now Porrim [PORRIM].

PORRIM: Im back

GA: Truth

GC: *S1TS UP 4ND PULLS D4V3 W1TH H3R*

TG: *gets pulled by gc*

MEENAH: okay... if you had to kiss one person is this room, who would you choose

PORRIM: *raises eyebro+ws*

GA: Hm

GC: ((GUYS WHY 4R3 TH3R3 TWO PORR1M'S))

GA: Feferi

GA: Feferi

CC: ((I'm wondering t)(e same t)(ing now))

CC: Reely?

PORRIM: ((yeah but im the o+ne that kissed yo+u seductively))

GA: ((Such Intimacy))

GA: Yes Really

CC: Okay...

CC: ((T)(en w)(o is t)(e ot)(er one?))

GC: 4LR1GHT, 1T'S YOUR TURN, F3F.

TG: *grabs gc's hands*

GC: ((4N 1MPOST3R! 1 H4D TH1S H4PP3N WH3N 1 W4S 4 K4RK4T. 4 SL33P1NG K4RK4T C4M3 1N.))

CC: Okay. *smiles*

PORRIM: ((no+t sure she must be a fan)) *winks at o+ther po+rrim*

MEENAH: ((new porrim would you mind changing your name to porrim2 that might help clear things up))

GC: *TURNS H34D TO D4V3* :?

PORRIM: but im real + she never talks

CC: Okay *Smiles*

TG: *blushes and smiles at gc*

GC: *SM1L3S, S3TT1NG H3R H34D ON H1S CH3ST*

CC: So Terezi, Trut)( or Dare?

PORRIM: Sho+uld we bo+th kiss terezi to+ sho+w who+se real, o+bvio+usly she will remember me... *winks at terezi*

GC: NOT SUR3 1F 1 SHOULD B3 3XC1T3D OR SC4R3D

TG: *strokes gc's hair and smiles* this is the shit

TG: you trolls throw the dopest game nights

PORRIM: *licks teeth* yeah tz truth o+r dare

GC: JUST DON'T TOUCH MY HORNS. BUT 1 GU3SS TRUTH...FOR NOW...

TG: you got it

PORRIM: peixes?

CC: )(mmm... W)(ic)( Maryam would you rat)(er kiss?

PORRIM: *winks*

GC: W3LL, S1NC3 1'V3 ONLY K1SS3D PORR1M, 1 DON'T KNOW 1F TH3 S4M3 TH1NG H4PP3NS W1TH BOTH OF TH3M, BUT PROB4BLY PORR1M.

CC: So w)(o is next?

Meenah's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

PORRIM: *smirks then licks lips*

turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Porrim's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Porrim [PORRIM] joined chat.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

Meenah [MEENAH] joined chat.

TG: *blushes slightly*

Meenah's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Meenah [MEENAH] joined chat.

Porrim's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Porrim [PORRIM] joined chat.

GC: HMM...F3F3R1, TRUTH OR D4R3

PORRIM: impo+ster po+rrim, wanna change yo+ur username?

CC: Dare I guess.

GC: S1NC3 1 DON'T H4V3 4 GOOD ON3...1 D4R3 YOU TO L3T M3 "G3T 4 B3TT3R LOOK" 4T YOU.

PORRIM: o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+h

cuttlefishCuller's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] joined chat.

CC: Ummm... Okay.

GC: *GR4BS F3F3R1'S F4C3, L1CK1NG H3R N3CK, M4K1NG H3R W4Y TO TH3 S1D3 OF H3R GOGGL3S* T4ST3S L1K3 B3RR13S. SW33T, SW33T, B3RR13S.

TG: *slowly raises glasses*

PORRIM: finding this interesting dave

MEENAH: jealous, dave?

CC: *giggles* Your tongue tickles.

GA: *Sighs* I Am Beginning To Lose Interest In This Game

TG: erm

PORRIM: so+ ano+ther game? im co+nfsed

CC: I kind of am too, Kanaya.

PORRIM: *co+nfused

GC: *GR4BS D4V3'S F4C3, T1LT1NG 1T UP 4ND L1CK1NG H1S N3CK, S3TT1NG H1S H34D B4CK DOWN 4ND L34N1NG 4G41NST H1M 4G41N*

GC: 1 4LW4YS THOUGHT P3OPL3 GOT UPS3T WH3N 1 L1CK3D TH3M.

TG: uhhh, well, not always

TG: im down for any game

PORRIM: its o+k i already tasted yo+u

PORRIM: *winks*

GC: 1 KNOW YOU H4V3 8]

CC: So we still )(ave a deck of cards we )(aven't used yet... Any card games you guys want to play?

MEENAH: we could always sit here and watch terezi lick dave- oh wait, thats what we've been doing for hours

PORRIM: STRIP PO+KER!

GC: WOULD YOU L1K3 M3 TO L1CK YOU

PORRIM: Yeah...

GA: ((I Am Loving This Porrim At The Moment))

GC: ((1 LOV3 YOU 4LL))

GC: ((3XC3PT FOR TH4T W31RD PORR1M WHO DO3SN'T T4LK...))

TG: i pick the best nights to drop by and see you guys

PORRIM: What did yo+u say Kanaya?

CC: ((T)(is is awesome))

PORRIM: brb like minutes

MEENAH: ((We need to do this every night, screw exams))

GA: I Do Not Recall Saying Anything *Attempting Human Sarcasim*

TG: (( i love rping, even though im new to it. i love yuo guys B) ))

GC: ((FORG3T SL33P1NG 1 LOV3 3V3RYBODY)) 1 H4V3 NO 1D34 HOW TO PL4Y POK3R. SO 1 TH1NK 1'LL JUST THROW C4RDS DOWN 1NST34D.

Porrim's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

CC: ((I can do t)(is again tomorrow after sc)(ool))

GC: ((DO 1T DO 1T DO 1T

CC: ((Okay :3))

GC: ((1F 1'M NOT T3R3Z1 1'M US4LLY ROXY OR K4RK4T.))

MEENAH: ((what time zone are you in?))

GA: ((I Think Central...Terezi And I Are In The Chicago Time Zone))

GC: ((C3NTR4L 1S PROB4BLY R1GHT 1DFK.))

TG: ((i can do it tomorrow too, est here. florida :S ))

CC: ((Mountain time I t)(ink I don't know for sure... I live in t)(e nort)( west))

MEENAH: ((i dont understand that... its around 11:30 here))

GC: ((10:33 PM))

CC: ((9:33 PM )(ere))

Porrim [PORRIM] joined chat.

GA: ((10:34pm))

PORRIM: back!

PORRIM: back!

PORRIM: BACK!

Porrim [PORRIM] disconnected.

Porrim [PORRIM] joined chat.

GA: Settle Down Now

TG: ((11 30 here))

PORRIM: 11:34

TG: so, want me to shuffle?

GA: Please Do

CC: S)(ore.

TG: *shuffles*

PORRIM: Wait we decided o+n strip po+ker right?

GA: ((I'Ll Be Back))

GA: Yes

PORRIM: YEAH

TG: ((i have no idea how to play poker D:))

CC: ((Nor do I))

GC: 1 TH1NK 1 W1LL S1T TH1S ON3 OUT... ((4S MUCH 4S 1 W4NT TO ST4Y, WH1CH 1S 4-FUCK1NG-LOT, 1 H4V3 TO GO. TOMORROW 1N TH3 N3XT CH4T 1 W1LL B3 T3R3Z1. 1F SOM3BODY 3LS3 1S 4LR34DY, 1 W1LL B3 K4RK4T OR ROXY. 1 LOV3 YOU 4LL /3 GOODBY3 D:))

MEENAH: ((just sort of googling poker cause I have no idea how to play))

PORRIM: ill teach yo+u all!

gallowsCalibrator's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

CC: ((Bye Terezi goodig)(t))

CC: *Goodnig)(t))

MEENAH: ((goodnight!))

PORRIM: go+o+dnight :(

TG: ((bye!))

TG: i know an easier way to play

PORRIM: ho+w?

TG: ((was anyone in the chat last night? we playeed it there))

TG: so basically

CC: ((I did))

TG: we all draw a card. person with the lowest number strips. simple

PORRIM: so+unds go+o+d to+ me

MEENAH: that might be a better idea

CC: We can do t)(at.

TG: aight

PORRIM: everyo+ne ready?

TG: yeah

CC: Yes.

MEENAH: yeah

PORRIM: great

TG: *draws*

TG: 5

PORRIM: *draws*

CC: *Draws*

CC: 4

PORRIM: 3

MEENAH: *draws

MEENAH: 6\

MEENAH: *6

PORRIM: *slight blush*

TG: looks like its porrim

PORRIM: shirt o+r pants?

TG: whatever floats your boat

CC: Doesn't matter reely.

grimAuxiliatrix's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] joined chat.

PORRIM: *slips o+ff shirt sho+wing her tatto+o+s and a bright red slutty/ripped bra*

TG: whoa

CC: *Blus)(es*

PORRIM: like what yo+u see? dave? fef?

CC: Ummm...

PORRIM: i get that a lo+t

TG: well

PORRIM: ?

TG: yeah

CC: Next round. *Draws*

MEENAH: *draws*

MEENAH: 4

PORRIM: *leans o+ver to+ dave* ((they are real yo+u kno+w, my bo+o+bs, yo+u can feel them if yo+u like))

PORRIM: *draws*

PORRIM: 9

CC: 3

TG: *blushes uncontrolably and grabs a card*

TG: 3

PORRIM: tie, yo+u two+ sho+uld draw again

TG: *draws*

TG: 5

CC: Okay *redraws*

CC: ace

PORRIM: is ace 11 o+r 1

TG: i think it's whichever one you need

PORRIM: i think its 11 *winks at dave* ((tz is go+ne...))

CC: I'll go wit)( 11

TG: gotcha

TG: *pulls off pants*

CC: ((Yea))

CC: It was actually Meena)(, Dave.

TG: oh?

CC: Yes s)(e got a 4.

TG: shit, you're right

TG: *pulls pants on embarassed*

TG: sorry...

PORRIM: awwwwwwwwwww

PORRIM: :(\

CC: So Meena)( )(as to take off somfin.

PORRIM: actually i like where this is go+ing to+o+

MEENAH: whale then, *pulls off shirt to reveal pink bra with seashells on it*

PORRIM: isint that fluffy! *laughs co+ntagio+usly*

CC: *giggles a little* are we ready for t)(e next round?

TG: sure

PORRIM: hell yeah

CC: *Draws*

TG: ^i like your attitude, porrim

TG: *draws*

CC: 3

PORRIM: *draws* Thank yo+u *blushes*

PORRIM: 3

TG: king

PORRIM: ((yo+u go+t what yo+u are, king))

MEENAH: *draws*

MEENAH: 7

CC: Redraw, Porrim.

CC: *Redraws*

CC: 4

PORRIM: *redraws*

PORRIM: queen

PORRIM: Peixes?

CC: Clammit. *Takes of s)(irt revealing a magenta bra wit)( fis)( on it*

MEENAH: clammit, good one

TG: sht, i left all my cute bras at home

PORRIM: fish puns *ro+lls eyes*

PORRIM: mine isint cute jackass but ill take o+ne mine have to+o+ many rips *blushes*

CC: T)(ank you, Meena)(.

TG: heh heh

TG: draws*

CC: *Draws*

TG: 4

CC: 5

MEENAH: *draws*

MEENAH: 5

PORRIM: *draws*

PORRIM: ace

TG: welp

TG: there go the pants

TG: *whispers* finally

TG: *majestically removes pants*

PORRIM: *slight blush*

CC: *Blus)(es*

TG: okay over there, porrim?

TG: fef?

CC: Yes. I'm fine.

PORRIM: o+h what yeah just *lo+o+ks at dave, blushes*

MEENAH: ((I have to go for a few minutes be back as soon as I can))

TG: *winks* aight

TG: ((okay))

PORRIM: seeyah meenah

CC: ((Okay))

CC: Next round. *Draws*

TG: *draws*

PORRIM: *draws*

TG: 6

PORRIM: 4

CC: 3

PORRIM: pants?

PORRIM: fef?

CC: It's a skirt but yes.

PORRIM: I refuse to+ use that girly wo+rd

CC: *Removes skirt revealing )(er plain Magenta panties*

PORRIM: matching?

TG: *remains silent*

PORRIM: next ro+und

CC: Yes.

TG: *draws*

CC: *Draws*

PORRIM: *draws*

CC: queen

PORRIM: 2

TG: 2

CC: Redraw.

TG: *redraws*

PORRIM: *redraws*

TG: king

PORRIM: queen

TG: heh heh

CC: Redraw again.

CC: *Redraws*

CC: 2

PORRIM: *redraw?*

PORRIM: 6

CC: ((Yea I drew a queen firts))

grimAuxiliatrix's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] joined chat.

CC: O)( w)(ale... T)(is reely reveals me.

PORRIM: what item o+f clo+thing no+w?

CC: Can socks be a clot)(ing item?

PORRIM: eh why no+t

TG: as long as the shoes go with them

PORRIM: true

CC: Okay *Takes off )(er socks and s)(oes*

PORRIM: next ro+und psssh

TG: *draws*

PORRIM: *draws*

CC: *draws*

PORRIM: 4

TG: 7

CC: 8

PORRIM: pants? dave? that co+o+l with yo+u?

TG: whatever floats your boat, man

TG: ;)

MEENAH: ((Im back))

CC: ((Yay))

PORRIM: go+o+d meenah just abo+ut to+ take o+ff my pants

TG: (woo))

MEENAH: whale im glad i didnt miss that

TG: go for it

PORRIM: *seductively takes o+ff pants sho+wing ripped bo+xers jade o+f co+urse*

GA: ((Back, Sorry It Took So Long, X3))

TG: *gulps*

CC: *slig)(t blus)(*

PORRIM: yo+u o+k dave?

MEENAH: damn

TG: uhhh

TG: yeah

grimAuxiliatrix's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

TG: *leans forward to conceal crotch*

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] joined chat.

PORRIM: ((dave do+nt wo+rry they are just kankris plus i usually wear tho+ngs))

CC: Next round. *Draws*

TG: *gulps again*

TG: *draws*

MEENAH: *Draws*

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] is now Aranea [ARANEA].

MEENAH: 2

TG: 4

TG: uh, sup, aranea?

PORRIM: *draws*

PORRIM: 8

CC: 3

PORRIM: o+h hey areena so+rry yo+u missed my sho+w *winks*

ARANEA: Hello there Dave. Are You all playing poker? That sounds fun...May I join?

CC: )(i Aranea.

PORRIM: try strip po+ker *winks*

MEENAH: yo serket

PORRIM: kinda po+ker its just like yeah

TG: just draw a card when we do

TG: and strip if your card is lowest

ARANEA: Sounds easy. *walks over and sits next to Meenah*

MEENAH: speaking of that, I guess its my turn

PORRIM: what clo+thing piece?

MEENAH: *takes off pants to reveal skimpy pink thong*

TG: *pulls at shirt collar*

PORRIM: nice

MEENAH: problem, strider?

TG: not at all

ARANEA: *smirks* So, who's next?

PORRIM: we draw

MEENAH: *draws*

PORRIM: *draws*

ARANEA: *draws* 8

TG: *draws*

CC: *Draws*

PORRIM: 2

CC: 4

TG: 4

MEENAH: 3

PORRIM: dave?

TG: 4

TG: sorry

PORRIM: no+ pro+blem

PORRIM: bra o+r bo+xers?

TG: w-w-whatever floats your b-boat

PORRIM: dave, im asking yo+ur preference

TG: um

TG: okay

TG: bra

PORRIM: wo+uld yo+u like to+ take it o+ff o+r are yo+u no+t a man yet

TG: i got this

TG: *moves to porrim8

TG: **

TG: *unsnaps bra and removes it*

PORRIM: *fixes po+sture, my bo+o+bs are no+w 3 inches fro+m daves face*

TG: *eyes widen*

CC: Next round anyone. *Draws*

PORRIM: *draws* no+t much left

ARANEA: *draws*

MEENAH: *draws*

TG: *draws, still red*

TG: 2

CC: 2

MEENAH: 2

anonymous [?] joined chat.

PORRIM: 8

ARANEA: I got an ace... Hm... Would that 8e considered high or low for this game?

PORRIM: high

TG: either a 1 or 11

TG: depending on what you want

PORRIM: o+h then lo+w

CC: )(ig)( or low

PORRIM: lo+w lo+w lo+w

ARANEA: Okay, so what do I take off?

PORRIM: shirt!

CC: W)(atever you want?

TG: seconded *looksat porrim*

MEENAH: shore anyfins fine

ARANEA: *slides off shirt and tosses it to Porrim* Let's draw cards now *smirks*

PORRIM: ((pro+blem strider + wanna to+uch em?))

TG: uhm

TG: maybe in a little while

ARANEA: *slides off shirt and tosses it to Meenah* Let's draw a card.

TG: a man takes his games seriously

CC: *Draws*

TG: *draws*

CC: 2

MEENAH: *catches skirt*

MEENAH: *draws*

ARANEA: *draws*

MEENAH: 2

TG: 3

PORRIM: *draws while lo+o+king at araneas bo+o+bs*

ARANEA: 3

PORRIM: 2

CC: Redraws.

CC: *Redraws*

MEENAH: *redraws*

CC: Ace

MEENAH: 3

ARANEA: Seems reasona8le. *redraws* 5

PORRIM: *redraws* dave maybe i sho+uld wear yo+ur shirt i wo+nt have much left

PORRIM: 3

CC: )(ig)( or Low?

TG: maybe you will

PORRIM: yo+ur o+pinio+n

TG: i dont think so

CC: Low so we do not )(ave anot)(er redraw.

PORRIM: i want a half naked girl next to+ me so+ lo+w *winks*

CC: Bra or Panties?

PORRIM: bra

CC: *sig)(s* Do wan to do t)(e )(onor Porrim?

CC: *Want

PORRIM: yes!

PORRIM: *starts crying happy tears*

ARANEA: *stifles giggle*

TG: *slides off shades, puts them on top of pants*

CC: *Blus)(es*

PORRIM: *puts head o+n peixes sho+ulder lo+o+king do+wn, unho+o+ks bra witho+ut lo+o+king fro+m skill and slo+wly slips her bra o+ff in a tender embrace while licking lips seductively*

TG: *leans forward farther*

CC: *blus)( deepens*

ARANEA: *stares intently, surprisingly at a loss for words*

PORRIM: ((fef yo+ur like a cherry all deep red, just ho+pe we do+nt get caught by the feds))

TG: s-s-s-sick rhyme

PORRIM: my pleasure

CC: ((T)(ank god t)(ere isn't a Kankri in )(ere))

TG: *draw*

TG: 3

CC: *Draws*

PORRIM: draws*

CC: King

PORRIM: 7

ARANEA: *draws* 2

MEENAH: *draws*

MEENAH: ace

TG: *mutters* godammit i wanna be naked too...

PORRIM: aranea needs to+ go+, no+ do+ubt

ARANEA: *smirks at Meenah* Take it off.

ARANEA: Sorry Porrim, it'll happen later *winks*

PORRIM: *winks*

MEENAH: who wants to do the honours?

TG: lemme at her

TG: what am i taking off?

PORRIM: o+h la la

CC: Wow... *Blus)(es*

MEENAH: bra

TG: *sits behind her and unsnaps bra, throws it aside*

anonymous [?] is now twinArmageddons [TA].

TA: Alriight, who'2 playiing 2triip poker wiithout me?

TG: oh hey, my lispy motherfucking bro

MEENAH: *turns around* so, like what you sea strider?

TG: plenty of ladies to go around

PORRIM: so+llux i missed yo+u

TG: very much

CC: )(-)(i Sollux.

CC: *Trys to cover )(erself*

TA: Hey everyone. Room for one more here? -2iit2 down-

TG: shit bro, lemme explain these rules

PORRIM: *perks bo+o+bs* do+nt be afraid fef, like what yo+u see ? sco+o+t near me.

TG: draw when we do, strip when your card is lowest

TG: *gulps*

CC: Umm. Okay *scoots closer to Porrim*

TA: Alriight.

PORRIM: *plays with hair* so+llux? dave?

TG: *scoots to porrim*

TA: -2coot2 iin a2 well-

CC: *Blus)(es*

MEENAH: aight lets do this *draws*

TG: lets draw

TG: ace

CC: *Draws*

PORRIM: *draws*

TA: -draw2-

CC: 2

PORRIM: 2

TA: 2

TA: 2

MEENAH: 9

PORRIM: 2

MEENAH: 9

ARANEA: *draws* Ace *smirks*

PORRIM: aces and 2s redraw

TG: *redraw*

CC: *Redraws*

TG: 4

CC: King

PORRIM: *redraws*

ARANEA: *redraws* 7

TA: -redraw2- 2 agaiin

PORRIM: 3

PORRIM: so+llux... pants o+r shirt

TA: II'll go for the 2hiirt. -2liide2 2hiirt off, to22iing iit a2iide-

CC: *Blus)(es*

PORRIM: i see so+me abs yo+u wo+rking o+ut?

TA: II miight be. -2miirk2-

CC: Next round.

TG: *draws*

PORRIM: *draws*

TG: 3

CC: *Draws*

TA: -draw2- 6

CC: 4

PORRIM: 2

MEENAH: *draws*

MEENAH: 5

PORRIM: aranea?

ARANEA: *draws* Ace~

PORRIM: 1 o+r 11?

PORRIM: lo+w o+r high?

CC: I say low.

PORRIM: lo+w

ARANEA: I'll go with low *winks*

PORRIM: *winks*

PORRIM: need any help?

ARANEA: Oh yes, please.

TG: i think we're all more than willing to help

TA: You're damn riight we are.

PORRIM: what item o+f cho+ice?

CC: *Giggles a little*

ARANEA: You're choice *smirks*

CC: Skirt or Bra?

PORRIM: dave, what are yo+u lo+o+king fo+rward to+o+?

TG: mainly getting my fucking nude on

TG: damn shirt

MEENAH: why are we even drawing anymore?

PORRIM: i will do+ the bra thank yo+u very much

TG: go for it

ARANEA: I'm waiting.

CC: I don't know Meena)(.

TA: Beecau2e iit'2 more fun two draw, beecau2e then you never know who get2 naked fiir2t.

PORRIM: *slips araeneas bras o+f and bites her neck* i want everyo+ne to+ kno+w i did it

MEENAH: ((also why is other porrim still here? is she just watching all this?))

CC: ((I )(ave no idea))

TG: *mumbles* only one wearing a shirt... bullshit...

PORRIM: ((she is an impo+ser, we so+lved this earlier))

CC: ((T)(at is true))

ARANEA: *looks at TG* We could fix that real soon.

CC: I'm sorry, Dave. Just draw reely low next time.

PORRIM: o+f co+urse we can

TA: Next round, come on!

CC: *Draws*

TG: *draws*

PORRIM: *draws*

TA: -draw2-

CC: 2

MEENAH: *draws*

TA: 6 agaiin

PORRIM: 3

TG: ace, hell yeah

ARANEA: *draws* 9

MEENAH: 7

PORRIM: thats it! o+ff with yo+ur shirt!

CC: *Giggles*

ARANEA: May I, Dave? *smirks*

TG: as you wish

TA: Hell yeah, 2hiirtle22 party.

TG: of course

MEENAH: ((UPDAT-E! like 2 seconds ago))

PORRIM: well dave yo+u have it all wro+ng, yo+ur wish is my co+mmand

MEENAH: ((UPDAT-E! two seconds ago!))

ARANEA: *yanks off Dave's shirt* Much, much 8etter.

CC: ((Yes))

TG: striders almost naked the crowd goes wild, cheers in the fuckin stands, this kid aint mild

PORRIM: no+ no+t at all

CC: Sweet r)(ymes, Dave.

TG: B)

PORRIM: hehehehehe

CC: Next round anyone?

PORRIM: *draws*

TG: *draws*

TG: 5

PORRIM: 3

MEENAH: *draws*

TA: -draw2-

TA: 10

ARANEA: *draws* 2

MEENAH: 2

CC: *Draws*

CC: Ace

CC: )(ig)( or Low?

PORRIM: lo+w

TA: low

ARANEA: Come on, girl. Show Captor what you're made of.

TG: *puts hands on porrim's and aranea's thighs* hell yeah

PORRIM: dave are yo+u suggesting a three way?

CC: Fine. Anyone want to do t)(e )(onors of removing my panties?

ARANEA: I'm down with that. *8ites lip*

TG: i could be

CC: Fine. Anyone want t)(e )(onor of removing my panties?

PORRIM: damn straight!

TG: *smiles*

ARANEA: Let Sollux do it!

TA: -raii2e2 hii2 hand-

CC: *blus)(es* Okay.

TA: -griin2 and take2 a hold of Fef'2 pantiie2 at her hiip2, pulliing them 2moothly down her leg2 and two22iing them a2iide- There we are.

CC: *Blus)(es deeply*

Porrim [PORRIM] disconnected.

PORRIM: yeah impo+sto+r left

TG: great

CC: ((Got to intense for )(er))

ARANEA: A8out fucking timeeeeeeee

PORRIM: *draws* im to+o+ ho+t

TG: one porrim is just fine

MEENAH: *draws*

TA: -draw2-

TA: 7

PORRIM: ace

TG: *draws*

TG: 10

CC: I'm )(ave not)(ing left do I still )(ave to draw?

ARANEA: I like this Porrim 8etter anyways. *winks and draws* 3

TG: lets say if you get the lowest number, we get to dare you

TG: sound fair?

TA: Ye2, let'2 do that.

PORRIM: * winks*

MEENAH: 2

CC: Fine.

PORRIM: o+h what yeah o+k

CC: *Draws*

CC: Ace

PORRIM: tie?

CC: Again reely?

PORRIM: *redraws*

CC: *Redraws* King

PORRIM: 3

PORRIM: who+ wants my bo+xers

ARANEA: Me, duh.

CC: Its Meena)(, Porrim.

CC: S)(e got t)(e lowest.

PORRIM: meenah? where?

ARANEA: Ugh :::;(

PORRIM: o+h yeah hey

ARANEA: She got a two.

PORRIM: i fo+rgo+t abo+ut yo+u

PORRIM: sho+uld we draw, us two+

PORRIM: ?

MEENAH: sure

PORRIM: *redraws with eyes clo+sed*

MEENAH: *redraws*

PORRIM: dave, lo+o+k fo+r me please

TG: its a 4

MEENAH: me too

PORRIM: ugh

CC: Draw again.

TG: realy?

PORRIM: *redraws with eyes clo+sed*

ARANEA: Dave, shuffle the deck after this.

TG: at this point all of us getting naked would just be easier

MEENAH: no i meant check the card for me too

TG: oh

PORRIM: o+h thank go+d

CC: O)(.

TG: sollux, check iit

TA: Um... iit'2 a 3

MEENAH: okay then

PORRIM: bo+o+m hell yeah bitch

PORRIM: o+h so+rry

MEENAH: someone hurry up

MEENAH: this thong aint gonna remove itself

TA: Dave, your tuen

TA: ((Turn*))

TG: *sits in front of meenah and gently pulls of thong, throws it in clothes pile*

CC: Next round.

MEENAH: whale I'm out then, I guess I could do my goggles next?

ARANEA: Shuffle that deck, TG.

TG: *shuffles*

TA: Woo, next round. -draw2-

PORRIM: HURRY IM REAALY HOT AND HORNY

MEENAH: *draws*

ARANEA: *draws* Aceeeeee

CC: T)(ey decided w)(en your completely naked you get dared, Meena)(.

TA: Jack

CC: *Draws*

TG: "y'know at this point it would be easeier if we all gott naked", he joked

TA: II keep gettiing hiigh. .

PORRIM: *draws*

TG: *drwas*

TG: **Draws*

CC: King

PORRIM: ace

TG: 6

MEENAH: 7

PORRIM: aranea lets take o+ff o+ne o+f each o+thers

TG: damn

ARANEA: Sounds good, 8oo *winks*

ARANEA: What would you prefer to go?

CC: Bra or Panties?

MEENAH: as long as i dont have to rap again...

TG: i wont make you

PORRIM: idk but yo+u have the o+ptio+n o+f my knee high tie spike bo+o+ts o+r my bo+xers

CC: T)(at was a great rap t)(oug)(, Meena)(.

PORRIM: i go+t yo+ur bra *smirks*

MEENAH: dear cod, it was horrible

CC: You're reely quiet, Sollux.

TG: take those boots, for sure

CC: No it wasn't.

PORRIM: *lo+o+ks deeply into+ araneas* they are hard to+ untie

PORRIM: *unho+o+ks her bra*

PORRIM: *slips her bra o+ff*

ARANEA: Well, I'll go with you're 8oots. *slides hands up Porrim's thighs and unties her 8oots*

TA: 2orry, II don't have much two 2ay

PORRIM: *pushes her already nude breasts against hers*

TG: ughhh

CC: Glub.

MEENAH: you okay strider?

ARANEA: That wasn't so hard.. *smirks and 8ites down on Porrim's neck, leaving a mark from her teeth*

TG: yeah, im great

TG: *leans forward*

PORRIM: *mo+ans playfully and sucks araneas perfect blo+o+d*

PORRIM: *licks lips*

CC: Last one left wit)( clot)(es on is Sollux.

PORRIM: and strider *winks*

TA: That'2 what II get for comiing iin late.

TG: i just have the boxers yo

TG: poker or not, anyones welcom to take them

ARANEA: Well let's get going TG and TA *winks*

PORRIM: *winks* can i do+ the ho+no+r

TG: your wish is my command

TG: or whatever

CC: W)(ale we could go back to trut)( or dare but dirty t)(is time if you all want.

ARANEA: I'm sure Terezi or Jade would of wanted them *smirks*

ARANEA: Sounds good, Fef

PORRIM: *gets o+ff aranea and hugs dave fro+m behind*

TG: dirty t or d sonds fuckin sweet

TA: 2o who want2 my clothe2? 2tiill got my pant2 and boxer2.

TG: *leans back into porrim*

PORRIM: *pushes bo+o+bs into+ dave and grabs his bo+xers*

TG: I'm sure they would too, aranea, but sometimes the dice dont roll that way BP

TG: ahh

MEENAH: *casually reaches over and starts undoing TA`s pants

PORRIM: *pulls them do+wn with a lick o+f her fangs*

TG: *erection is now clearly visible*

TA: Oh, hey there, Meenah.

CC: R-E-ELY M-E-ENA)(?!

PORRIM: *bites hard and sucks do+wn as she lo+o+ks o+ver his sho+ulder*

MEENAH: what

CC: Nevermind I won't bot)(er you.

TG: mmm

ARANEA: Meenah, must you hit on Feferi's man like that? Tsk,,,,,,,,Tsk. ::::I

PORRIM: ((tastes li- wo+ah yo+ur penis is huge)) *licks her lips*

TG: *bites lip and grabs porrims hands*

TA: -griin2- What, diid you want two do thii2, Fef?

TA: Diid you want two do thii2, Fef? -griin2-

TG: hey aranea, werent you interested in something a little earlier?

PORRIM: *pulls her leg aro+und and starts kissing his hand*

MEENAH: we could share

TG: *rubs porrims thigh*

CC: We could.

TA: -2miirk2- II won't miind that

PORRIM: *mo+ans jo+yfully* ((mind if we share))

TG: ((sharing is caring))

PORRIM: Yo+u sho+uld be aware there if a ripped tho+ng under these bo+xers...

ARANEA: *crawls over to Porrim and Dave* Not at all. *smirks and tugs at Porrims hair while wrapping her arms around Dave's neck*

CC: *Crawls over to Sollux and )(elps Meena)(*

TG: *removes porrims torn underwear* there we go

TG: *strokes aranea*

TA: -2miirk2 a2 hii2 pant2 are taken away-

PORRIM: i swear to+ go+d if anyo+ne gets me pregnant again we get mo+re abo+rtio+ns alright i do+nt need ano+ther kanaya

TG: no babies, here. ill pull out *kisses porrim*

CC: *Takes off Sollux's boxers*

PORRIM: *bites araneas nipple*

PORRIM: no+ wait dave i need yo+u!

TA: -blu2he2 2oftly, hii2 twiin tentabulge2 expo2ed-

ARANEA: *drags her azure nails down Porrim's 8ack*

CC: *blus)(es*

TG: im still here

PORRIM: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

TG: *grabs aranea and porrims breasts*

MEENAH: damn

TA: II thiink II have enough for you ladiie2 two 2hare.

CC: *Blus)( deepens*

PORRIM: dave yo+u need to+ visit mo+re o+ften

TG: i really do

TG: ill bring friends next time

TG: sharing is caring

ARANEA: Oh indeed. *smirks*

PORRIM: can yo+u bring dirk? weve fucked multiple times, he kno+ws me well

TG: *moves hands to both crotches*

PORRIM: im so+rry is that weird?

PORRIM: I fucked dirk

PORRIM: dave?

TG: not weird.

PORRIM: yo+u o+k?

PORRIM: Altight go+o+d

ARANEA: Well, where would you expect Kankri to come from?

TG: i told and taught the guy all he knows on the subject

TA: Mmm, come on you 2eadwellng ladiie2. The2e guy2 aren't gonna take care of them2elve2.

PORRIM: yo+u mean kranki?

CC: *Looks at Sollux and t)(en at t)(e floor*

TG: nah, dirk

Meenah's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Meenah [MEENAH] joined chat.

Meenah's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

PORRIM: sure even tho+ugh hes better than yo+u?

TA: 2hy, Fef?

ARANEA: *laughs*

Meenah [MEENAH] joined chat.

CC: Maybe.

TG: fat chance

TG: *rubs aranea's and porrim's thighs*

TA: Do II need two take care of you, fiir2t/

TA: ?

CC: *continues to look at t)(e ground*

ARANEA: *wraps arms around Dave's neck and kisses him roughly*

PORRIM: *gets up and walks to+ the side* i miss the games

TG: *kisses back, begins to rub

TG: huh?

TA: -take2 Fef'2 chiin iin hii2 hand and briing2 her gaze up two hii2, kii22iing her 2oftly-

PORRIM: *starts crying*

CC: *blus)(es and kisses )(im back*

TG: porrim, whats wrong?

PORRIM: i am

TG: what do you mean?

PORRIM: i am

TG: why are you wrong?

TA: -gently pu2he2 Feferii ontwo her back, 2tiill kii22iing her-

ARANEA: *walks over to Porrim and wraps arms around her waist* There's a8solutely nothing wrong with you.

PORRIM: im pregnant

PORRIM: guys?

TG: oh, man. who's is it?

PORRIM: i do+nt kno+w

TA: -perk2 up, a biit 2hocked-

TG: who have you had sex with recently?

CC: *Stops kissing Sollux*

PORRIM: everyo+ne

TA: ... Not miine!

TG: this is my first time with you'

TG: what do we do?

CC: ...

ARANEA: Uhm...

PORRIM: in the range tho+ugh i think cro+nus, kankri, dirk, mituna, karkat, kurlo+z, gamzee were the guys

TG: oh man. where do we go from here? *picks up porrims hand*

ARANEA: Cronus is a 8a8e, so that's okay.

PORRIM: aranea no+t no+w!

ARANEA: I'm sorry ::::(

TG: do you want to stop now, porrim?

PORRIM: dave, i have narro+wed it do+wn to+ cro+nus, kankri, dirk and mituna

TG: oh man

PORRIM: dave.

PORRIM: *lo+o+ks do+wn*

TG: hmm?

TA: Thii2 ii2 pretty iinten2e. You know, you really 2hould bee careful, Porriim.

PORRIM: SHUT UP SOLLUX!

TA: -2hriink2 away-

TG: what is it, porrim?

PORRIM: *lo+o+ks at dave*

PORRIM: I think its his

TG: dirks?

PORRIM: yeah

TG: oh man

TG: does he know?

PORRIM: no+

TG: :/

TG: what do we do?

PORRIM: like i said abo+rtio+n i think

TG: well this is a mood killer. where do we go for that?

PORRIM: again i do+nt kno+w fo+r sure

TG: oh man.

PORRIM: o+ut o+f tho+se 4 he and mituna were the mo+st intense

TG: what happened with tuna and latula?

CC: *slowly puts )(er clot)(es back on quietly*

PORRIM: she do+esnt kno+w

TG: oh christ

PORRIM: grabs clo+thes and puts them back o+n

TG: *sits up between porrim and aranea*

PORRIM: dave

TG: yes?

PORRIM: yo+ur still naked

TG: oh shit

TG: sorry

TA: -2tart2 two get hii2 clothe2 back on a2 well-

TG: *clothes*

ARANEA: *slides clothes 8ack on*

MEENAH: *puts clothes on too*

MEENAH: welp, this is akward

TG: yeah

PORRIM: also+...

TG: hmm?

CC: Yes it is...

PORRIM: yo+u guys suck hahahahhaha yo+u guys are so+ easy!

PORRIM: PYSHCE!

ARANEA: *walks over to Meenah and tugs on her 8raids*

TG: *jaw drops*

PORRIM: dave yo+ur such a lo+ser

TA: Wow, what a fuckiing cockblocker.

TG: ohm shitttttt

CC: Reely?

TA: Wow, what a fuckiing cock blocker.

TG: FACEPALM X2 COMBO

PORRIM: no+t co+o+lkid behavio+r

TG: i

PORRIM: as if

PORRIM: i wo+uld fuck dirk?

TG: oh my god

PORRIM: with the gay auto+respo+nder

PORRIM: ha

TG: i should have

TG: i should have noticed

PORRIM: ha x3

TG: *laughter*

TG: oh god

TG: you really got me

TG: gold star

CC: I t)(ink s)(e got all of us.

TG: fucking

PORRIM: yeah yo+u guys needed so+me actio+n

TG: shit

TG: *applause*

ARANEA: As Dave would say... "You're so fucking ironic, 8ro. That lie was so dope."

PORRIM: *bo+ws*

TG: so, awkward timing and all but

TG: anyone still dtf?

PORRIM: aranea

PORRIM: yo+ur still naked

CC: S)(ore.

PORRIM: but yeah im o+ff sex do+cs o+rders

TG: coolkids are notoriously speedy disrobers

ARANEA: *slides clothes 8ack on* Opps. My 8ad.

TG: welp

TA: 2o now what?

TG: what now, guys?

TA: II dunno, Dave

PORRIM: so+rry last time i bro+ke my arm

PORRIM: cant tell yo+u ho+w

TG: .-.

PORRIM: o+o+ps

PORRIM: no+ cast no+w im getting better

TG: *leans back*

TG: phewwwwwwwwww


End file.
